1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Kagon Damani
Kagon, brother to Artemis, spends most of his time doing odd-ball jobs around Gaia as a Geohound (a type of mercenary). As a self-taught fighter, he uses blunt objects and earth bending techniques. His favorite foods are hard breads, mushrooms, roots, vegetables of the onion family, and wild poultry. He dislikes prepackaged foods, with the exception of modern-day beverages. Personality Kagon, in new situations, likes to sit back and access things before acting. Kagon is a laid back person, and can become easily confused, but once a situation is evaluated and Kagon understands, he will most likely take the right action (or at least according to the results of his assessment). Kagon is a skilled fighter and likes to finish the battle as quickly as possible. Backstory Kagon was born into a high-class family. His parents were strict, and to rebel Kagon joined a neighborhood gang of youngsters at the age of 9. After a tragic accident resulting in Kagon being the soul survivor of the gang, he was forced to flee the town in fear of being blamed for the others' deaths. His parent's controlling ways were also a factor in Kagon's departure at such an early age. In his early teens, Kagon began work as a mercenary Geohound, taking up odd jobs around villages and running errands. He met up with his sister Artemis during one of his jobs and wound up in 1919 for some time after, long enough to become a soldier in Captain Cannoli's Army. Geohound As a Geohound, Kagon will do almost any job for the right price. Item recovery, delivery, body guarding, and soldiering, are all frequent jobs on Kagon's resume. He also does assassination and body cleanup, if the circumstances are right. Weapons, Abilities, and Modifications Weapons *'Bat:' A solid-steel baseball bat, tempered to have a dark color, the handle of which is textured for grip. A strip along the end is also textured to increase damage to flesh. *'Tonfa: '''Wood or iron, these hand-held weapons are a second choice weapon for Kagon. *'Cestus:' An ancient boxing glove used by gladiatiors consisting of leather straps and metal studs, the equivalent of modern day iron knuckles. Abilities Kagon's abilities consist of earth bending and mineral manipulation techniques. *'Earth bending: The control and manipulation of dirt, mud, sand, rock, salt, and other earth minerals. *'''Metal control: The control over metals. Kagon can move metals, but is unable to reshape, bend, and manipulate them. Modifications *'Dense muscle mass:' Kagon's muscles work as a built-in chainmaile, allow him to withstand strong impacts and slashes, but leave him open to piercing attacks such as stabs and bullets. They also allow him to leap and run greater distances than that of a normal Gaian, without being very athletic. *'Stamina:' Kagon has a very high stamina rate, allowing him to endure physical stress for long periods of time. Recently Kagon's work as a mercenary has kept him out of the 1919 area as of late. Category:Mercenary Category:Tank Category:Magicfags Category:Cannoli's Army Category:Straight Male